


大海与骑士的剑

by goudanpao



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goudanpao/pseuds/goudanpao
Summary: 突然失去灵感写不下去了
Relationships: Female Arisen/Julien





	大海与骑士的剑

大海与骑士的剑

卡萨迪斯的风永远带着浓烈的海腥味，与格兰西斯山间带着欧石楠和雏菊味道的山风完全不同。  
这里的风十分温柔。  
朱利安坐在石阶上，深吸一口气。他的妻子出门去了，他不得不独自在家。好在这村里的人们都还算友善，时不时会给朱利安送些吃的来，免得他因为不会自己打渔而饿死。事实上，妻子米娅给他留了许多腌货和酒，其他的蔬菜他也可以从村子的集市上买。米娅几乎隔几天才回家一趟，但每次回来都会给他带回足够的补给，甚至给朱利安带些昂贵的兽肉。  
对于朱利安而言，米娅的爱难能可贵。这位在渔村长大的女渔民现今已是整个格兰西斯的恩人与敌人，她像圣人般平等地爱着格兰西斯的人们，又像造物主选中的战士那样与怪物们搏斗。从巨龙格力戈里身上取回心脏之后，她的战斗也不曾停歇。人们称她为“觉者”。  
而朱利安，这位曾经的骑士与高贵的王族，现在却像个渔民一般守在米娅的小屋中等待着妻子。他和其它人一样崇敬着屠龙的勇士，并期盼她拯救这片大陆，但夫妻的身份所暗含的爱情与契约又让他恨不得代替米娅去出生入死。  
朱利安逐渐想得出神了，等回过神来，赛琳娜已经把晚餐送到他跟前了。  
“朱利安爵士。”  
“只要叫朱利安就好了。我已经不是骑士了。”他提醒那位始终面无表情的小魔女，坐在简陋的客厅里吃了起来。饭菜做得实在粗糙，只是把鱼肉和蔬菜胡乱切了一锅煮，但至少还算是能填饱肚子。但令朱利安惊喜的是，卡萨迪斯的渔民们接二连三地与米娅打招呼的声音，以及离这里越来越近的脚步声。  
“欢迎回来，我的救世主。”金发的骑士笑着打开门，迎接站在外面的风尘仆仆的战士。米娅腼腆地笑起来，把身上的弓和长剑卸下来放在架子上，又卸下了盔甲，只穿着单薄的短上衣和袍子。  
“你要吃些晚餐吗？赛琳娜炖了汤。”  
“不用了，路上克劳利和我已经吃过东西了。”她笑着看了一眼站在一旁的小魔女，冲她轻轻一点头。赛琳娜总算是有了一丝笑容，也冲她点点头，便出了房间，到等在门外的异卒们那儿去了。  
金发的英俊骑士一把抱住他的救世主。他热烈地吻着年轻女孩的双唇和脸颊，不带武装时，米娅显得十分温顺，如同猫咪那般躲在恋人的怀中。可是在战场上，当她拉弓射穿巨龙心脏的时候，该是多么威风的光景啊。  
“朱利安，让我去洗个澡，好吗？”  
“当然，我的女王。”他轻笑着放开米娅。女孩的身上依然有着鲜血和腐尸的味道，但朱利安丝毫不觉得厌恶。他也不回避，就在炉子边看着她坐在木桶里，赤裸着身体擦拭皮肤。  
她胸口的疤痕已经消失了。本来跳动在龙的胸腔中的心脏如今已经回到原位。那副身躯没有丝毫疤痕，但那不过是被法术抹平了外在的痕迹，这位渔民在和龙战斗的过程中想必浑身沐浴在鲜血与伤痛之中吧。骑士想着，便上前去抚摸她的颈项，待她终于将自己洗净起身，骑士终于无法按捺久别的思念，将她拥入怀中。只有这时，米娅会像个普通的女子般娇嗔，抱怨朱利安粗砺的麻布衣服磨得她的乳房直疼。  
骑士索性脱下那一身渔民的衣服，把米娅封锁在身下。妻子的身体不住地颤抖，她轻轻吻着丈夫的胸膛，而朱利安也温柔地抚摩米娅那一双洁白的乳房，修长的双腿，甚至把手探到她的身体之中。米娅的身体比起其他女子显然太过于健壮了些，但她银色的长发和美丽的灰蓝色眼睛却比其他少女更令人心醉。朱利安总是用嘴唇轻轻触碰她的银发，而这会让米娅兴奋。  
“你还会回到那个让你做噩梦的岛上去吗？”  
“是的。”她的灰蓝色眼睛中闪着光芒，如同暴风来临时的大海，翻腾着刺眼的金斑。  
朱利安将他的救世主紧紧拥在怀中。她终将跃入都城的大坑之中，朱利安有这种预感，但他自身亦为骑士，深知大义之重。不如说，米娅是个英雄，这一点本身便令他心醉。就像那时在腐山之外，看见米娅手执宝剑从沙尘与废墟之中走来，他心中升腾而起的敬仰与爱慕。  
“米娅……”他亲吻着女孩光滑的肩，她身上依旧透着浓烈的血腥味，但那味道却如同最强烈的催情剂，挑动着男人身体的每一根神经。他吻上女觉者那双薄唇，吻上她的胸口，轻轻把她的乳头含在口中，用舌尖抚弄敏感的皮肤，吻上她的双腿间，尽情享用这位救世主最深处的秘密。  
“……唔……够了……朱利安阁下！”女孩的身子猛地颤抖了一下，后背弓了起来。  
“明白，我的女王。”骑士握住她的腰肢，推进她身体中。  
救世主竟如此温顺。他毫无理由地相信，如果此刻觉者米娅化作巨龙，她也会泪流满面地剜出他的心脏。她紧紧缠着骑士的身体，好叫骑士更加深入她的身体之中，正直的骑士抓住那双腿，让自己与对方紧紧贴在一起。  
朱利安怀抱着熟睡的米娅。深夜的大海似乎也变得十分平静而温柔，海浪有规律地摆动着，在沙滩上拍出令人心醉的哗哗声。米娅的随从在外面发出轻微的交谈声，他们的声音听不出感情的起伏。  
米娅再度回到卡萨迪斯时，身上带着许多伤痕，她似乎是来不及疗伤便匆匆逃了回来。  
“觉者。”朱利安轻轻唤了她一声，“发生了什么？”  
“没什么。”她摇摇头。  
“朱利安阁下。”觉者起身把武器束在身上，又转向自己的丈夫。她的灰蓝的眼睛仿佛海面。  
“什么？”  
“我要出发了。”  
“哦。路上多保重，救世主。”  
她略略一点头，和随从们一道出去了。朱利安很多天都没有再看见她，直到天空突然恢复晴朗，大海不再是她眼睛的灰蓝色之后。


End file.
